


Like Mothers, Like Daughter (Eng. Version)

by KiraArias



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias
Summary: This is a quick One Shot I made to practice writing, I used an old prompt of mine I created on tumblr:Kim and Trini's teenage daughter is chosen as the Power Rangers and did not know her mothers past; one day the family discovers both secrets.Eventually one of them boasts to the other that her daughter has inherited her color.(This is a translation using Google Translate plus some minor corrections of mine. Sorry for any translation errors in advance.)
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Like Mothers, Like Daughter (Eng. Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tali Madri, Tale Figlia (Ita. Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080182) by [KiraArias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraArias/pseuds/KiraArias). 



> Anyone who should also read my Skimmons prologue will certainly recognize my original character: Grace, a young girl with short red hair (wrapped natural, others dyed but always tending to a slightly ruby color) who could often appear in my stories . obviously she is never the same girl, but I like the idea of a recurring original character to be included here and there.

Grace Allison Gomez-Hart, sixteen with short hair dyed ruby red, thought she had a pretty normal life. She lived in Angel Grove with her mothers, hospital doctor Kimberly Gomez-Hart and Trini Gomez-Hart, a local zoo veterinarian. 

Her city was once much smaller, but years of being the capital of the struggle for the fate of the planet have brought a lot of attention and continuous reconstruction which in turn resulted in an expansion of what was once a small coastal town.

Her whole life changed the day she found a magic coin and became a Power Rangers. Many people thought that the Rangers were as alien as the monsters that attack their city and that they were always the same, except when during their early years a green sixth was added which later changed to white. No one actually knew that the paladins in colored armor were actually young humans, and that since that first attack by Goldar the teams had already passed the baton several times after a few years of activity. And even though there had been no more attacks for a few years and the previous Rangers team had withdrawn, a new threat presented itself and the Power Coins called the team she was a part of.

What Grace didn't know was that she lived right under the same roof as two original Power Rangers ...

* * *

The day the whole truth came out was not due to some particular event or in the frenzy of an attack on the city. In fact Grace was simply packing her backpack for school on the dining room table, when suddenly her coin fell out of it, right in front of her mother clearing out the breakfast. Now, a normal mother might have thought it was just a nice thing her daughter carries around and Grace was ready to use a similar excuse. But unfortunately for her Kimberly Hart-Gomez knew exactly what she was facing, she simply could not believe that of all possible people, she would see that particular colored coin in the hands of her daughter again.

“GRACE ALLISON GOMEZ-HART! What the hell are you doing with that Power Coin? !! " Kimberly screamed, staring in shock at her daughter. 

Grace was stunned to hear her mother recognize what the coin really was.

"Mom how do you know ..." 

"TRINI !!! Come here now!" She cut her off before she could ask for anything.

Hearing her wife's frantic voice, Trini poked her upper body out of the laundry room. "What happen?" Wondering what had stirred Kim so much.

"Come here now!" Repeated her wife.

Trini joined hes family in the dining room. "So what's all this turmoil?" 

Kimberly raised the coin "Look what your daughter had in her backpack!" she said waving the offending object in front of her.

Trini's eyes widened and she gasped. After a few moments she looked a couple of times between the coin and her daughter until she decided to turn to the latter. "Grace! Are you one of the new Power Rangers ?! " 

"Trini obviously is, you know that there is no other explanation for why it is in her possession!" Kimberly answered for their daughter.

The redhead stared in amazement at her mothers. Zordon had said that no one could know their identity, not even their own family. Yet her parents knew about the coins and that was what made her a Power Ranger! How was this possible? !! 

After a few more moments of disbelief, she finally decided to start asking for answers. "Mum! Mamà! How do you know ?! " 

The two women exchanged glances and Kimberly nodded.

"Mija, we know about the coin because once your mother and I were Power Rangers too, the first Pink and Yellow Rangers to be exact" Trini revealed to her daughter, indicating who was who while saying the colors. 

"Were you among the first Power Rangers? !!!" She couldn't believe it, her mothers were original Power Rangers! The nod of her Mamà to confirm again completely cemented that information in the girl's brain.

Suddenly Kimberly moved as if to leave the room and go towards the entrance but was stopped by Trini's voice. "Kim where are you going?" she asked her wife.

“To kill Zordon for making our daughter a Ranger !,” Kimberly replied.

"Honey you can't kill him, he's been dead for 65 million years already." Trini said with a chuckle.

“I use the Morphing Grid to bring him back to life and then kill him !,” she explained.

Trini gently grabbed her wife's arm to try to calm her down a bit. “Kim you know it doesn't work like that. And you also know how coins work, Zordon doesn't decide who gets chosen. " Kimberly seemed to accept it because she relaxed and walked back in front of her daughter with Trini.

Grace after witnessing the exchange, and confirming that they also knew Zordon, looked at her coin which was still in her mother's hands. "So that was once yours?" She said pointing to the woman who had previously been shown to him as belonging to her own color.

"That's right!" The woman in question confirmed while the other snorted. "Hey it's not my fault that it was MY coin that chose her, as they say: like mother, like daughter!" Her wife only reciprocated by crossing her arms and turning her head to the side with another snort.

All three remained still for a few seconds until the sound of the electronic clock that marked the change of the hour brought them back to reality.

"Damn it's late, Grace you have to run to school!" Kimberly told her daughter.

"But Mom ..." How could she go to school after today's revelations ?! She still had so many questions to ask them.

“Mija we talk about it after school we promise, but your mother rightly so, hurry up or you'll be late,” Trini said.

Grace sighed but I nodded. Her mother gave her back the Power Coin and also handed her the backpack. After grabbing everything I greet her mothers and she left for school.

* * *

So yeah, Grace Allison Gomez-Hart once had a pretty normal life. But now not only had she been chosen as the new Power Ranger, but she also discovered that her mothers were Angel Grove's first human rangers. Now it wasn't just a mission anymore! It was her legacy!

* * *

“Come on Kim! You can't continue sulking! " Trini told her wife's antics.

“Yellow! Because she got the yellow one! " Kimberly did not think it right that her baby girl had received her wife's Power Coin and not hers, after all she had given birth!

Trini laughed and then went back to her business. She would definitely have thrown this at Kimberly for a long, long time. 

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at https://kirayun.tumblr.com/


End file.
